


J.F.M.U.

by majime



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, underage jangyoonist please avert your eyes thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majime/pseuds/majime
Summary: Their weekends are usually reserved for procrastinating. But the absence of Jangjun’s roommate for the first time in a long while changes things.





	J.F.M.U.

**Author's Note:**

> The title stands for (Just Fuck Me Up). This is dedicated to Noreen, my co-pervert in this submarine.

Sunlight is in sight, pouring in through the gaps of the shut blinds, dancing on the exposed smooth skin and tangled limbs of the lovers. One of which is still deep in slumber while the other is deep in thoughts as he traces the dips and ridges on the body of the sleeping one. Their weekends are usually reserved for procrastinating on homework, projects, or exams—whatever they got coming up that week. But the absence of Jangjun’s roommate, Youngtaek, for the first time in a long while changes things. 

Jangjun’s midterm exam paper and his boyfriend’s thesis can wait. 

From late afternoon to twilight to dusk to midnight, Jangjun and his boyfriend, Sungyoon, had been having sex like bitches in heat in every part and every corner of Jangjun’s bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, and the shower. The only place that did not witness their obscenity is Youngtaek’s room. Heaven knows how that boy would throw the biggest fit in the world if he finds out they also did it in his room, and Jangjun does not want to deal with that.

As Jangjun rests his hand against Sungyoon’s chest, he feels him shift and hears him groaning softly. In between his naked legs, Sungyoon’s own is also moving. The older is finally returning from dreamland, so Jangjun expectantly looks at him with a small smile. 

“Awake?” 

Sungyoon’s voice is scratchy and hoarse. Jangjun smirks, knowing exactly why his voice is in the state. Jangjun’s usually quiet and reserved boyfriend had been reduced to a screaming and begging mess last night. 

Jangjun flips on his tummy and rests his chin on his hands, fondly watching as Sungyoon rubs the sleep off his eyes. 

“Up for another round?” is the opening statement that Jangjun finally comes up with.

He suppresses a snort upon seeing the surprised and slightly panicked reaction from his older boyfriend. 

“Already? I’m all sore, baby,” Sungyoon yawns, moving to lie on his side so he could get a better look at Jangjun.

“Sore?” Jangjun laughs. “ _You’re_ sore? Excuse me, do I need to remind you who did all the work last night?” 

“No,” Sungyoon chuckles, “I can perfectly recall the mind blowing...riding services from you. But you’re a rough rider. My hips and back are aching.”

Although Jangjun sympathizes with Sungyoon, he can’t allow the older to have a free pass to deny Jangjun’s need just like that. Things are getting busier at the university, and this alone time that they have is as rare as a fucking albino crow, so Jangjun wants to make the most out of it. He wants to make enough love that will last them through the exams, papers, and projects in the upcoming hell week.

Jangjun pulls himself up to sit, wincing when he finally feels the soreness of his ass and his thighs. He scrunches up his face, but he quickly collects himself and proceeds to push Sungyoon to lie on his back and straddle him. Now that they are in a compromising position once again, Sungyoon’s worried look is replaced with a panicked one. Jangjun merely smirks down at him.

“What are you doing?” Sungyoon says, trying not to get turned on by how sexy Jangjun looks with his tousled auburn hair and glowing skin under the morning sunlight.

Sungyoon makes a move to sit up but the younger pushes him down again. Jangjun’s hand wraps around Sungyoon’s wrist to bring his hand in front of Jangjun’s kiss swollen lips. Sungyoon involuntarily gulps as he watches his boyfriend’s pink tongue sliding out of his parted lips like a lazy snake. Sungyoon’s blood rushes down south when Jangjun licks his middle finger, from the base slowly up to the tip. Sungyoon’s other hand is grabbed too and directed towards Jangjun’s length.

Feeling the organ already rock hard in his grip, Sungyoon looks at Jangjun incredulously. Jangjun heeds him no mind, guiding Sungyoon’s hand to slide up and down while shamelessly taking Sungyoon’s fingers in his mouth and sucking on them. Seeing this encourages Sungyoon to tighten his hold on Jangjun’s cock and pick up the pace. Jangjun lets out lewd moans, eyes closing to relish the delightful feeling. 

Now it’s Sungyoon’s turn to smirk. 

Above him, Jangjun is coming undone and Sungyoon finds the sight so sexy. He twists his fingers in Jangjun’s mouth, thumb hooking under his chin while the other four tries to push further into Jangjun’s throat. Jangjun gags a little but continues to suck on the fingers while Sungyoon’s other hand is skillfully pleasuring his cock. Sungyoon pulls his fingers out of Jangjun’s mouth with an explicit pop and lets them trace Jangjun’s jawline. Jangjun throws his head back, drawing Sungyoon’s attention to his pale neck that is marred with a couple of fully-bloomed hickeys. Sungyoon permits his eyes to travel down and his breath hitches upon seeing Jangjun’s whole torso covered in red and purple hickeys and bite marks. There is a trail of dark hickeys going from Jangjun’s collarbone to his nipple. Sungyoon touches the particularly angry-looking bite mark above Jangjun’s six pack and as his hand makes contact, Jangjun whimpers. The love bites look painful, and Sungyoon would have felt terribly sorry for inflicting them if he does not suspect that his body is probably in a similar state. 

If not worse.

As Sungyon thumbs the hickey on Jangjun’s nipple, Jangjun keens, collapsing on top of him so that their sweaty chests are firmly pressed together. Sungyoon kisses Jangjun’s temple tenderly, removing his hand from around Jangjun’s manhood. He slides his hands down and lets them rest on Jangjun’s ass cheeks, gently caressing them and occasionally squeezing.

“Hmm, that feels nice,” Jangjun hums. “But you know what would feel much better?”

Without letting Sungyoon reply, Jangjun reaches behind him to grab Sungyoon’s hand and directs it lower. Jangjun holds Sungyoon’s middle finger and circles it against his hole. 

“Still stretched and wet just for you,” Jangjun says in a low voice, looking at Sungyoon straight in the eye. 

Sungyoon unconsciously holds his breath as he feels his finger finally breaching the first tight ring of muscle of Jangjun’s entrance. Jangjun clenches around it, teasingly pulling it halfway out before plunging it in once again. He opens his kiss-swollen lips and lets out an exaggerated moan.

Unable to control himself anymore, Sungyoon pulls his finger out and flips them over. One hand pinning Jangjun’s wrists down while the other pushes Jangjun’s slender legs apart. Sungyoon leans down, capturing Jangjun’s lips in a rough and urgent kiss.

“Fuck me,” Jangjun says in between kisses. “Just fuck me up.”

And Sungyoon does proceed to fuck Jangjun up.

He lets go of Jangjun’s wrists and hooks his hands to the back of the younger’s knees. Sungyoon pushes them up until they’re touching Jangjun’s chest so that now, he has a perfect view of Jangjun’s puckered up hole. He takes ahold of Jangjun’s penis, squeezing it while he busies his other hand by pushing a finger inside Jangjun. When the first finger fully enters, Jangjun wastes no time to push against it as if to pull it in further. 

“More, baby. More,” Jangjun demands.

Sungyoon obeys pushing in the second, the third, and the the fourth until Jangjun is whining, twitching and writhing with need.

“Just put your huge fucking dick in me now!” 

“Okay, calm down,” Sungyoon sniggers. 

Jangjun glares at him as he takes his time, getting on his knees and getting in position. In an agonizingly slow pace, Sungyoon guides his cock towards Jangjun’s pink hole and just as the tip comes in contact with his entrance, the Sungyoon halts. 

“Wait,” Sungyoon says, sitting back on his heels. 

“ _What_ ,” Jangjun bites out, tempted to just knock Sungyoon down and fuck himself on his dick.

“Lube. Where did we put the lube?” Sungyoon says as he looks around the bed for the tube of lube. 

“Seriously? _Seriously_ , lube? I’m all stretched and prepared for you! I’m not a virgin, I don’t need no lube! Just fuck me already!”

“But...you’re sore,” Sungyoon says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

Jangjun sputters incoherently for a moment before finally sitting up and reaching towards the bedside table to retrieve a small packet of lube from the drawer. He bites it open and hastily squeezed some on his hand. He quickly coats Sungyoon’s dick with a generous amount and discards the empty pack by throwing it at Sungyoon’s face. He lies back down and hooks his hands under his knees, spreading out and ready to get screwed until his mind is numb.

“Now, fuck me or I swear, I’m going to jump you and do it myself.” 

Sungyoon smirks, “Okay, princess. Here I come.”

Just as Jangjun begins to fake yawn, Sungyoon pushes in without warning. As he completely bottoms out, Jangjun lets out a breath akin to a sigh of relief. 

_Finally...finally._

Sungyoon stays still, wanting to let Jangjun get used to the intrusion before he moves. Jangjun wraps his arms around Sungyoon’s neck and pulls him down so they could kiss. He sucks on Sungyoon’s lower lip and bites on it until he draws a bit of blood. 

“So big,” Jangjun purs, basking in the feeling of both pain and pleasure as he’s stretched and filled to his limit by his boyfriend’s impressive cock. 

Jangjun pushes against Sungyoon, urging him to start moving. Instead of thrusting, though, Sungyoon wraps Jangjun’s legs around his waist. Gripping Jangjun’s hips to keep him in place, Sungyoon pushes forward and roughly rocks into Jangjun without really pulling out. This has Jangjun crying out, unprepared for the onslaught of pure bliss assaulting his body as Sungyoon continues. Screwing his eyes shut as white hot pleasure overtakes him, Jangjun feels like he’s going to come within a few seconds. 

But the pleasure stops as quickly as it begins when Sungyoon stills again. 

Jangjun shudders as Sungyoon kisses his neck. He squeezes his legs tighter around Sungyoon and uses the heels of his feet to push Sungyoon deeper in him. Sungyoon plants his hands firmly on either sides of Jangjun’s head and pulls his hips back so that only the head of his penis is in Jangjun before quickly pushing fully back inside. Gradually, the pace builds up and Jangjun is reduced into an incoherent mess beneath Sungyoon. 

“Ah!” Jangjun moans every time Sungyoon buries his cock all the way in. 

With every stroke of Sungyoon’s long penis in and out of him, Jangjun is pushed closer towards the edge. All of a sudden, Sungyoon pulls Jangjun up so that the younger is now sitting on his lap. 

“Fuck,” Jangjun whimpers as Sungyoon’s length penetrates even deeper inside him. 

Sungyoon holds on to Jangjun’s hips, raises him up a couple of inches before slamming him back down on his cock. Jangjun cries out, eyes rolling back in his head as Sungyoon hits his prostate. Feeling smug that he found Jangjun’s sweet spot so quickly, Sungyoon repeats the action, thrusting up sharply just hear Jangjun making those beautiful sounds that give him goosebumps. With Sungyoon fucking his brains out, Jangjun could only carelessly roll his hips to move in time with the thrusts. 

“Hyung, hyung, so good, oh my God, Hyung, so good!” Jangjun beseeches, throwing his head back while pulling on Sungyoon’s hair. 

Sungyoon smirks. He speeds up the pace of his thrusts, making Jangjun cry out even louder. Sungyoon pulls Jangjun in for a kiss, but the latter is too debauched to properly kiss back. Still thrusting up in Jangjun, Sungyoon’s mouth strays towards Jangjun’s pierced ear. He nibbles on the lobe and sucks on the multiple piercings that make Jangjun’s ears so sexy in Sungyoon’s eyes. 

“Fuck, it’s so good, you feel so good. You’re so good,” Jangjun weeps, digging his nails hard on Sungyoon’s shoulders as he bounces on Sungyoon’s lap. 

Sungyoon moans as well, feeling his release getting closer and closer as Jangjun’s heat gets tighter and tighter around his cock.

“I’m near, hyung. I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Jangjun whimpers.

Sungyoon abruptly pulls out, earning whine of protest from Jangjun. He pushes the younger back down on the mattress, grabs him by his legs and hikes them up his shoulders before plunging back into Jangjun’s awaiting hole. At the feeling of being reconnected, Sungyoon and Jangjun simultaneously cry out in pleasure. 

Sungyoon immediately starts thrusting and Jangjun screams, the new angle enabling Sungyoon to repeatedly abuse his prostate dead on. Sungyoon drinks in the image of Jangjun unraveling beneath him, back arching, head thrown back as his auburn hair is messily splayed in every direction while his hands are tightly holding onto the pillow for dear life. 

“I’m coming!” Jangjun whimpers, brows knitting together and face uncontrollably scrunching up as the pleasure becomes far too much. 

Sungyoon thrusts harder and within seconds, Jangjun is sobbing, twitching and convulsing as he violently comes untouched in squirts of white on his belly.

“Good boy,” Sungyoon growls.

Without giving Jangjun time to bask in his post orgasmic bliss, Sungyoon starts thrusting again to reach his own climax. He grabs the younger’s oversensitive cock and pushes forward, almost folding Jangjun in half. Sungyoon relentlessly pistons in and out while Jangjun can do nothing but squeal and hug Sungyoon close as the overstimulation drives him out of his mind.

Sungyoon strokes Jangjun cock in sync with his thrusts. Soon, Jangjun comes for the second time, clenching impossibly tight and finally pushing Sungyoon over into his own climax. Sungyoon pulls back Jangjun’s head by his hair and latches his mouth on the crook of Jangjun’s neck as he buries himself to the hilt, groaning and spasming while filling Jangjun to the brim with his cum. Riding out his climax, Sungyoon lazily snaps his hips a few more times before finally collapsing on top of his lover. 

Jangjun’s limbs are lifelessly strewn at his sides, his senses still vibrating with what is probably the best and most intense multiple orgasm he’s had after a long time. After catching his breath, Sungyoon apologetically kisses the new bite mark on the crook of Jangjun’s neck before moving on to kiss Jangjun on the cheeks.

“I love you, sexy,” Sungyoon murmurs, catching Jangjun’s attention.

“Love you too, you animal,” Jangjun whispers.

At that, Sungyoon laughs, rolling off Jangjun.

“Still up for another round?” Sungyoon teases, resting a hand on Jangjun’s hip.

Sungyoon meant that as a joke, but Jangjun seems to genuinely consider it seriously as it takes him a few long moments before he replies.

“Tempting. But I want to still be able to walk to class tomorrow.”

**(ー∀ー；)**

The next day, while Jangjun is making sure that the hickeys scattered in his neck are properly concealed, the front door opens and slams shut, signalling that Youngtaek is back from his out of town trip.

“Jangjun hyung! Can you please explain why we have an eviction warning from the building management for disturbing the neighbors with indecency?!”

_Ah, fuck you, Choi Sungyoon._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! *RUNS AWAY IN SHAME*


End file.
